


Here In My Arms

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of aftercare, Condoms, F/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: -Baby, you're all that I want-When you're lyin' here in my arms-I'm findin' it hard to believe-We're in heaven~Bryan Adams





	Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> Heya! This here is a birthday present for my friend PunkInPinkGlitter!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINKIE
> 
> Not beta'd, but I don't know anyone willing to beta this XD  
> Please enjoy~!  
> ~Adam

Katie sighed, setting down the last box and stretching her arms over her head. Her shoulders cracked and Matt made a face at her from where he was setting up her computer. He shook his head as she laughed, moving over his bookshelf to make a bit more space for the spot they decided on for her electronics. By the time he was done, Katie had brought in the last box. Matt got up, wincing as his own bones popped with similar volume to Katie’s from earlier. When his sister laughed at him, though, his face fell into a warm, adoring smile. He moved across the room, scooping her up into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, humming with appreciation at the immediate reciprocation and slender arms that wrapped around his neck.

Matt eased them down onto the old futon that served as a couch (and what their parents thought was Katie’s bed) before trailing his lips over her jaw and down to the slender column of Katie’s throat. He revelled in the beautiful sounds he drew from her lips, finally letting his hand slip up beneath the loose top she wore to combat the slowly rising temperatures. They both paused, the magnitude of the action not lost on either of them.

This was the first time. The first time they ever went further than kisses and touches over fabric. Matt’s fingertips were warm against his sister’s skin, damp with sweat from moving in the boxes. He looked into her eyes, two sets of amber meeting each other. They were both nervous. Sure, Matt had done this before. Before the two had discovered the passion they shared for one another.

Matt lifted a hand, plucking Katie’s glasses from the bridge of her nose before setting them aside and picking her back up. He stood, letting her legs and arms wrap around him like a koala. He made his way to their room.  _ Theirs.  _ The thought sent shivers through his spine and helped along his slowly hardening cock. He felt Katie tremble in his arms and knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Thinking that if they were allowed, this would be their marriage bed, and there would be a ring on her finger.

Matt set his sister on the bed, kissing her tenderly as his hands came up beneath her shirt again. Katie raised her arms, allowing his to easily remove and discard the top before shucking off his own. Katie reached forward, touching her brother’s chest reverently as he worked off his belt. She paused when he discarded the clothing of his lower half, swallowing thickly. Sure, she’d seen lots of dicks on the internet. But this was the real thing, ready and waiting for her touch.

So she slid a hand down, slim fingers wrapping around the shaft. Matt made a noise above her, biting his lip and running a hand through Katie’s hair. Encouraged by the sound, she leaned forward, free hand bracing against Matt's hip as she took the head into her mouth. It was all he could do to keep from pushing deeper, his hand tightening in her hair as the other took possession of her shoulder. Katie sucked slowly, gauging whether or not it tasted as bad as girls in the bathroom at school said it did. She was pleased to find that it wasn't ‘the fucking worst taste ever’, though the texture was a bit strange. Nevertheless, she took in more, straining a bit to cast her eyes up to see Matt's face.

Disappointment is not what she found. His eyes were half lidded and wild with desire, and he had a firm grip on his lower lip with his teeth. A deep moan slipped from him as she moved her head and hand in tandem, causing his eyes to slip shut. Katie felt him pulse in her mouth before he was pulling back, cock slipping from her lips with a soft  _ pop _ and a mumble that he didn't want the fun to end just yet.

Lips quickly came together with a soft promise of more fun as Matt's hands finished divesting Katie of her clothing. Fingertips ran over the soft, untouched flesh of her thighs, thumbs pressing into the crooks of her knees as he urged her legs apart. She eagerly complied, arms wrapping around her brothers shoulders once more as she began losing balance. Matt's lips left hers, trailing love marks and kisses down her jaw, neck, and chest until he reached just below her navel, his breath hot against her skin. He glanced up, a silent plea for permission that was quickly granted with a nod and the bob of messy red hair.

Katie was laid back slowly, her hips lifted from the bed as Matt moved closer. His tongue pressed forward, painting a long stripe across her slit that left Katie writhing and moaning for her brother for the first time. The tip of Matt’s tongue flicked over her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure straight her her head. The girl’s back arched and she let out a cry, her hands both flailing until they gripped Matt’s hair tightly and tugged him forward. He chuckled a bit as his lips pressed up against her, taking the opportunity to press his tongue against her again.

Instead of just licking, Matt pressed his tongue past the folds of her flesh and moaned, intoxicated as the heady taste of arousal fluid filled his senses. Katie squirmed in his hold, and he quickly shifted her legs so that her thighs rested on his shoulders. His arms snaked around her stomach to hold her writhing body still as he continued, humming with appreciation as she continued to cry out and convulse.

Finally, he felt her body go rigid. Matt slowly let her down to the bed, taking in the absolutely wrecked expression lighting her face. It was beautiful, the way her pupils were blown wide and her lips trembled as she took deep, shaky breaths. He licked his lips clean of her taste, watching his little sister come down from her pleasure high. Fingertips skimmed over her over sensitive skin, drawing sweet whimpers as she gripped the cool sheets below them. The A/C kicked on, cool air soon washing over their heated bodies.

Their eyes met and Katie smiled softly, arms reaching out and legs slipping from Matt’s shoulders. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her slowly, tenderly, as he reached for the bedside table. He quickly found what he was searching for, foil package tearing between his fingers. Matt rolled on the condom, doing quite well considering he didn’t take his lips off of Katie’s even once.

Lube was next. It was a bit trickier to keep the cold fluid where he wanted it without looking, but soon two slicked fingers were rubbing at Katie’s entrance. One digit slid in slowly, meeting the barest resistance. He worked her slowly, revelling in the sounds she made; she almost sounded like a distressed kitten, but the look in her eyes said they were nothing but pleasure. Matt smiled softly as he pressed in a send finger, enjoying the squeeze of her virgin body. He was so glad she’d waited. It made this feel special to him. And, in all truth, he was glad he hadn’t so that he could give help her really enjoy it. Heaven knows he would’ve finished by now if  _ he’d _ still been a virgin.

Amidst his ruminations, Katie was beside herself, writhing and moaning on his fingers. At just two she felt so full she might burst, but the third finger really did her in. She arched and moaned, eyes rolling back as his fucked her with agonizingly slow strokes. It was almost too much. His fingers opened her wider and she felt tears prick at her eyes. It stung, yes, but it was so  _ good _ . Matt’s fingers, skin,  _ body _ was  _ inside her _ . Finally, after she waited and waited.

And then she was empty, all too soon. A desperate whine escaped her before she could rethink it. Her head was a mess of lust and pleasure and want. She began to shift, but quickly stopped, feeling something press against her. It was time. Finally,  _ finally _ she was going to feel his cock filling her. Her first cock. Her love’s cock. Matt’s cock.

Matt, to his merit, was doing well at keeping himself composed. He watched as he brought her closer and closer to the edge a second time, entranced by the way her eyes almost looked like molten honey. He licked his lips when he saw them well with tears, pressing soft kisses to her chest.

Slowly, agonizingly, almost cruelly, Matt pressed forward. Katie arched and moaned as she was filled, too-sensitive skin erupting in goosebumps as her drug the barest hint of nails over her hips. The tears that had been slowly welling in Katie’s eyes finally spilled over as he buried himself fully. She was full to bursting, stretched wider than the brief time with three fingers had prepared her for.

Matt stopped, brow furrowing a bit. He wanted to continue, but the tears gave him pause. He kissed them away from Katie’s cheek, nuzzling her gently. “Katie, baby, you’re crying. Should I stop?”

She shook her head, hands coming away from the sheets to hold onto him tightly. “No, god,  _ no  _ Matt. I think I’ll  _ die  _ if you stop!”

That was all it took. Matt buried his face into Katie’s neck, moaning a bit and shivering. There was something almost euphoric about this. About finally having her here, in his arms, wrapped around his cock. He began to move his hips, biting his lip as Katie’s nails dug into his shoulders.

Their pace was slow, both lost in a sea of each other. Matt slowly straightened up, holding Katie’s hips with one hand and using the other to stroke her cheek. He was enamoured. The way her eyes shone, the sounds that came from her lips when he angled just right. She was beautiful. And she was finally all his.

His hand trailed down, fingers running over Katie’s smooth skin, flicking over her nipples and dragging his nails down her chest. Matt shivered when he felt Katie tighten, paired with the sweet moan that came from her lips.

Finally, Matt doubled back over, his arms wrapping around her slim frame as he started thrusting harder. He bit and sucked at her neck and shoulder, leaving his marks across the flawless planes of her flesh. Teeth grazed the sensitive skin, leaving more marks to join the hickeys he had made. He shifted his hips, holding steady when she keened and clawed his back again.

A few more thrusts, and he felt it. Katie’s body went rigid and her back arched away from the sheets, a mess of words falling from her lips. Somewhere in the midst, Matt could have sworn he heard his nail, but he was too busy chasing his own orgasm now that he had brought Katie to hers. His hips stuttered as he released into the condom, his sister’s name hot on the trail.

After several moments of silence and stillness, Matt slowly pulled himself away, removing himself from Katie and discarding the condom. He lifted her up gently, smiling as the girl nuzzled his chest, and carried her to the bathroom, where he ran a cool bath. In the future, he’d make sure the A/C was working when he decided to ravish his sister.

She made a noise as the bath water rose to cover her feet, then lap, then stomach. Honey colored eyes looked up at Matt, who smiled softly. Katie smiled and nuzzled his hand, muttering softly under her breath. Matt chuckled and replied, petting her hair and relaxing.

“I love you, Matty.”

“I love you too, Katie-bug.”

Finally, they were alone and happy. And, at least for a while, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
